1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method, system, and computer program product for managing shutdown and substitution of I/O enclosures.
2. Background
In certain storage system environments, a storage controller (or a storage controller complex) may comprise a plurality of storage servers that are coupled to each other, where one or more of the storage servers may comprise a plurality of processing nodes or servers. The storage controller allows host computing systems to perform input/output (I/O) operations with storage devices controlled by the storage controller.
An I/O enclosure that includes I/O adapters may be used to provide a communication path among the storage controller, the storage devices, and the host computing systems. In certain situations, a plurality of I/O enclosures may be maintained to provide redundancy in the storage system environment.
In many situations the storage system environment may have hardware or software problems that may need to be resolved. Various mechanisms are available for recovery to help resolve software and hardware problems. Such recovery mechanisms may include suspension of I/O, software threads, software components, etc., in the storage system.